Kid's Play
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Chibi!HOMIN fanfiction. 3 years old Changmin, 6 years old Yunho, and their life. It's time to Kid's Play ! HOMIN (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin). Chapter DUA APDEEETTT! HoMin Shipper, silahkan di baca dan dinikmati! And don't forget the rule. RnR
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Kid's Play"**

**Pairing** : HOMIN (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight Jung Hyunjoong X Jung Jaejoong (female!Jae)

Shim Yoochun X Shim Junsu (female!Junsu)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 1 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's yang berserakan! Chibi!Ho, Baby!Min , PLOTLESS story! Genderswitch for Jaejoong and Junsu!

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Yunho, ayo kita ke tempat tetangga baru kita." ajak Jung Jaejoong pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

Bocah tiga tahun yang sedang asik dengan mainan mobil-mobilannya itu mendongak kepada ibunya karena tertarik dengan kata 'tetangga baru'. Tetangga baru berarti... Chami?!

"Chami?" tanyanya dengan antusiasme yang sangat kentara. Mainan mobil-mobilan itu langsung ia campakkan begitu saja, dan kaki-kaki mungilnya langsung berlari ke arah ibunya.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat anaknya yang terlihat sangat senang kalau mereka mengunjungi tetangga baru mereka yang memang baru menjadi bagian lingkungan kompleks mereka satu minggu lalu. Dan tentu saja yang di tanyakan anaknya adalah mengenai Chami, atau lebih tepatnya Changmin, Shim Changmin. Pemilik nama itu adalah seorang bayi kecil-manis-imut-lucu-menggemaskan berusia enam bulan yang amat sangat menarik perhatian putranya. Mungkin karena Yunho adalah anak tunggal, jadi dia merasa kalau Changmin itu seperti adiknya? Yah, siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di benak putra kecilnya itu.

"Ne. Kalau jam segini, Changmin pasti sudah bangun kan? Yunho mau bermain sama Changmin?"

"Yess! Main cama Chamiii~i! (^o^) !" seru Yunho penuh semangat sambil menarik-narik tangan Jaejoong agar mereka cepat bisa sampai ke rumah sebelah mereka.

.

.

.

"Chamiiiiiiiii~!" Yunho berteriak penuh semangat saat Shim Junsu membuka pintu rumahnya. Bocah kecil itu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Shim dan langsung menuju ruang bermain di rumah itu.

Bagaimana Yunho tahu, kalian tanya?

Tentu saja Yunho tahu seluk beluk rumah ini karena semenjak keluarga Shim pindah, setiap hari Yunho selalu bermain kesana untuk menemui Changmin. Karena terlalu seringnya, Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan kalau Yunho hanya boleh main ke rumah keluarga Shim kalau Jaejoong sudah mengajak Yunho. Di luar itu, Yunho tak boleh memutuskan sendiri main ke rumah keluarga Shim karena di hari ketiga keluarga Shim pindah, Yunho menghabiskan waktu satu hari penuh di rumah keluarga Shim sampai Jaejoong merasa malu sendiri pada Shim Yoochun dam Shim Junsu(orang tua Shim Changmin) =..=

Kembali pada bocah kecil kita, Yunho mengeluarkan pekikan senang melihat kalau Changmin sedang duduk di lantai dengan mainan-mainan yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Yunho langsung berlari menerjang Changmin dan memeluk balita enam bulan itu.

"Chamiiiiii~!" panggilnya senang sambil memberikan kecupan besar di pipi gembil Changmin yang putih, kenyal dan sangat menggemaskan itu. "Mmmmuachh!"

Balita kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa itu hanya menatap bingung ke arah Yunho. Dan karena Yunho melihatnya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar, balita itu akhirnya ikut tersenyum dan mengeluarkan tawa imutnya.

Dan hati bocah kecil bernama Yunho itu langsung terasa hangat dan sangat bahagia melihat senyum Chami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**3 tahun kemudian**_

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ya?" sahut Jaejoong sambil membuka pintu rumahnya yang di ketuk.

"Yuno hyuuuuungggg!" seru Changmin sambil berlari masuk begitu saja ke kediaman keluarga Jung.

Jaejoong yang kaget hanya bisa mengerjapakan matanya dengan bingung, sebelum ia langsung tersadar dan mengejar bocah kecil itu.

"Changmin, Yunho hyung belum pulang." ucap Jaejoong sambil menangkap Changmin dan membawa bocah lucu itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Belum pulang?" tanya Changmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Ne. Yunho hyung masih di sekolah, jadi sekarang belum pulang." jelas Jaejoong.

"T-tapi Chami juga cekolah dan Chami cudah pulang. Kenapa Yuno hyung belum pulang?" protes namja kecil itu tak terima. Ia kan juga sudah sekolah. Tadi juga ia berangkat bersama Yuno hyungnya (biarpun hyung masuk ke sekolah yang di sebelah kanannya) jadi harusnya kalau ia sudah pulang, Yunho hyung juga harus sudah pulang!

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan tak terima yang di keluarkan bocah dalam gendongannya itu. "Karena sekarang Yunho hyung sudah semakin besar. Jadi Yunho hyung masuk ke sekolah yang baru, dan jam pulangnya jadi lebih lama daripada yang biasanya." tutur Jaejoong sambil berjalan membawa Changmin menuju dapur rumahnya.

"Cekolah balu?" tanya Changmin bingung. Memang iya sih. Biasanya Yuno hyung masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan drinya, tapi berbeda gedung. Tapi tadi pagi, Yuno hyung masuk ke sekolah yang ada di sebelah kanan sekolahnya. "Kalau begitu, Chami juga mau macuk cekolah yang cama dengan Yuno hyung!"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya kaget sebelum ia tertawa geli dan mencubit pipi gembil Changmin dengan gemas.

"Aaaaaa! Jumma cakiiitttt T^T " keluh Changmin yang langsung memegangi pipinya yang agak memerah karena dicubit ahjummanya.

Jaejoong melanjutkan tawanya mendudukkan Changmin di kursi tinggi yang ada di dapur mereka. "Hmm, kalau itu tidak bisa. Changmin harus berusia enam tahun dulu kalau Changmin mau masuk ke Sekolah Dasar yang di datangi Yunho hyung. Tapi karena Changmin masih kecil, jadi Changmin duduk saja disini sambil memakan puding strawberry sembari menunggu Yunho hyung pulang, ne?" bujuk Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan puding besar dari dalam kulkasnya dan memeberikan tiga potong besar pada Changmin.

Kedua mata bulat Changmin kini semakin membulat melihat puding yang ada di depannya. Andaikan ini di dalam anime atau manga, bisa di pastikan kalau sepasang bambi eyesnya itu kini di penuhi bintang-bintang kebahagiaan melihat puding strawberry yang terlihat sangat lezat itu.

"Puding ctobeliiiiiiiii! ~^O^~ " pekiknya senang sambil matanya tak lepas dari makanan menggiurkan yang ada di depan matanya itu.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Changmin itu. Jujur saja, semenjak ada Changmin yang selalu ke rumahnya untuk mengekor putranya Yunho kemanapun juga, Suhye setiap pagi selalu membuatkan snack untuk monster makanan kecil itu. Karena itu satu-satunya cara ampuh untuk menenangkan Changmin yang selalu saja menangis kalau ia tak menemukan Yunho saat bocah kecil itu bermain ke rumahnya.

Selain itu, Jaejoong selalu saja merasa senang kalau melihat ekspresi bahagia Changmin setiap kali ia mengeluarkan makanan kecil yang ia buat.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo buka mulutnya~ Aaaaaa~ " ucap Jaejoong sambil menyuapkan sesendok puding ke depan Changmin.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaang." ucap Yunho saat ia memasuki rumahnya sepulang dari hari pertama sekolah dasarnya. Hari yang cukup menyenangkan karena ia makin banyak bertemu dengan teman-teman baru. Dan tadi ia banyak belajar hal-hal baru.

Changmin yang mendengar suara Yunho langsung merangkak turun dari kursinya. Ia mengabaikan Jaejoong yang akan menyuapinya lagi dan langsung berlari menyongsong kedatangan hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Yuno hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuunggggg!" teriaknya keras dan panjang dengan seluruh udara dari dalam paru-parunya.

Yunho yang mendengar suara teriakan yang sudah tak asing lagi itu langsung memutar kepalanya mencari darimana asal suara itu.

Senyuman langsung merekah di bibir Yunho saat ia akhirnya melihat Changmin yang berlari kencang ke arahnya dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya itu. Namja berusia enam tahun itu meletakkan tasnya begitu saja di lantai dan langsung membuka kedua lengannya untuk Changmin.

Changmin mengeluarkan pekikan senang dan berlari makin kencang ke arah hyung kesayangannya itu. Begitu jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Yunho, kaki kecil Changmi menjejak di lantai dan ia melompat menerjang ke arah Yunho.

"Yuno hyuuungg!"

**BRUK!**

"Argh!"

Yunho mengerang penuh kesakitan saat tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh ke lantai dengan suara keras. Kepala dan punggungnya terasa sangat nyeri karena pertemuan kerasnya dengan lantai rumahnya akibat terjangan keras dari Changmin yang kini ada di atas tubuhnya.

"Yuno hyung?" panggil Changmin panik dan penuh khawatir karena mendengar seruan sakit terlontar dari bibir Yunho. Jujur saja ia benar-benar panik karena tak menyangka kalau Yunho akan oleng dan terjatuh ke belakang seperti ini. Ia tadi hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan hyung kesayangannya ini, dan tadi pikirannya begitu senang saat Yunho menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka lebar. Karena itu tadi ia berlari dengan kencang dan melompat ke arah hyungnya.

Ia sama sekali tak berniat membuat hyungnya jatuh dan kesakitan seperti itu...

"..uh... Yuno hyung..." panggil Changmin lagi saat ia tak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa dari hyungnya itu. Suaranya mulai bergetar dan air mata sudah mulai terbentuk di sepasang bambi eyesnya. Bagaimana ini? Apa Yuno hyung benar-benar kesakitan? Bagaimana kalau Yuno hyung sangat kesakitan dan Yuno hyung meninggal? "..h-hyung... h-huwaaaaaa... Yuno hyung tidak boleh meninggaaaaaaaallllllll... huwwaaaaaa... T^T"

Yunho langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget saat melihat Changmin yang duduk di atas tubuhnya itu kini malah menangis dengan keras. Dan apa itu tadi? Meninggal? Darimana Changmin tahu istilah sulit semacam itu?

"C-Chami? Hyung tidak apa-apa kok. Sshhh..cup cup cup.." ucap Yunho sambil berusaha duduk dan langsung berusaha untuk menenangkan Changmin. Semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan langsung terlupakan karena ia paling tak sanggup kalau melihat Changmin menangis.

"..h-hyung tak apa? h-_hiks_... h-hyung... _hiks_... hyung tak akan meninggal kan?" tanya Changmin di sela-sela sedu sedannya.

"Ne. Hyung tak apa kok. Dan hyung tak akan meninggal. Sudah, sudah.. Chami jangan menangis lagi, ne?" bujuk Yunho sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Changmin untuk menenangkan bocah tiga tahun tersebut.

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang masih basah karena air mata dan mengangguk kecil.

"Hey, Chami tahu dari mana kata meninggal tadi?" tanya Yunho yang masih terus mengelus-elus punggung hangat Changmin.

"..ngg... Chami tau dali Mino." sahut Changmin menyebutkan nama temannya di playground. Minho. "Halabojinya Mino kemalin meninggal kalena cakit. Katanya Mino, halabojinya itu cakit kelas... ngg... lalu halabojinya Mino bobo diam dan tak bicala cama cekali. Dan... dan... Mino tak bica beltemu dan belmain lagi cama halabojinya kalena halabojinya cudah meninggal.."

Yunho membelalak kaget saat melihat air mata kembali mengalir dari sepasang mata bambi bulat Changmin.

".._hiks_... t-tadi Yuno hyung tak bicala cama Chami... j-jadi... _hiks_... jadi Chami kila Yuno hyung meninggaaalllll... huwweeee... Chami tak mau Yuno hyung meninggaaallll... Chami mau telus beltemu dan belmain cama Yuno hyuuuuungggg... huwweeeee... T^T "

Yunho mengerjapkan mata kaget mendengar ucapan Changmin, dan ia langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Changmin. "Sshhh... Chami... Chami... Hyung tak akan meninggal kok. Hyung kan juga mau terus bertemu dan bermain sama Chami. Jadi Chami jangan menangis lagi ya...cup cup cup.."

Changmin memegangi baju yang di pakai hyungnya dan membenamkan diri dalam pelukan Yunho. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai tenang dan tangisannya mereda. "Pokoknya.. Chami tak mau hyung meninggal.. Yuno hyung tak boleh meninggal..!" gumamnya di dada Yunho.

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Changmin. "Ne. Arraseo. Hyung tak akan meninggal. Nah, ayo berdiri. Hyung mau ganti baju dulu. Baju hyung basah karena airmata si cengeng Chami **;p** "

"Hyuung~!" rengek Changmin tak terima karena ia dipanggil cengeng. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yunho tertawa melihat wajah kesal Changmin yang sangat imut itu. Ia memberdirikan Changmin dan dirinya sendiri, dan berlari ke arah kamarnya. "Chami si cengeeeng **;p** "

"Yah! Yuno hyuuuuunggg!" kesal Changmin yang kini langsung berlari mengejar hyungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Loh, Changmin belum di jemput?" tanya Leeteuk, salah satu guru yang mengajar di Kodomo Playground dan Kindergarten itu.

Changmin menggeleng dan tersenyum ke arah Leeteuk. "Chami tak di jemput Umma~" ucapnya riang.

Leeteuk menautkan kedua alisnya bingung mendengar jawaban Changmin. Bukannya biasanya Changmin sudah langsung akan menangis kalau Ummanya telat menjemputnya sedikit saja? Lalu kenapa sekarang bocah itu tersenyum riang sambil berkata ia tak akan di jemput Ummanya?

"Kalau Changmin tidak di jemput Umma, Changmin pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

Pertanyaan Leeteuk itu membuat senyum Changmin malah merekah semakin lebar. "Chami pulang dengan Yuno hyung~!" sahut bocah kecil itu dengan semangat.

Pemahaman langsung merasuk ke benak Leeteuk. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa itu Yunho. Mantan siswa playground dan kindergarten disini juga, sebelum tahun ini ia sudah mulai masuk ke DongBang Elementary School yang letaknya tepat di sebelah tempat ini. Yunho, yang di usia lima tahun sudah bisa berbicara dengan sangat lancar dan bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seusianya. Dan tentu saja Leeteuk tahu benar kedekatan dua bocah bertetangga tersebut, yang sudah seperti hyung dan dongsaeng kandung.

Leeteuk melihat jam di tangannya, dan ia tahu kalau sepuluh menit lagi adalah waktu pulang dari siswa kelas satu disana.

Yah, tak ada salahnya kan kalau ia menemani siswanya ini sebentar. Lagipula, kasihan kan kalau Chami harus duduk sendirian disini menunggu kedatagan Yunho. Siswa yang lain semuanya sudah begitu pula dengan pengajar yang lain.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Sonsaeng temani disini sampai Yunho menjemput Changmin ya?" tawar Leeteuk sambil duduk disebelah bocah itu.

"Ne~" sahut Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Leeteuk? Kenapa kau belum datang juga? Kau tak lupa kalau hari ini shift kerjamu majukan? Restaurant sedang ramai dan kita kekurangan koki!"

"A-ah, maaf bos, saya lupa. Baiklah, saya kesana sekarang!" sahut Leeteuk panik karena ia benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini jam kerjanya maju.

Ia sudah akan berdiri sebelum ia ingat kalau masih ada Changmin disini. Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya, dan harusnya lima menit lagi bel sekolah di sebelah akan berbunyi.

"Changmin..sonsaeng ada urusan penting. Changmin tak apa kalau menunggu sendirian disini?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

Changmin mengangguk. "Ne, concaengnim."

"Harusnya lima menit lagi Yunho akan menjemputmu. Benar tak apa kan kalau kau menunggu sendirian?" tanya Leeteuk lagi untuk memastikan.

Changmin kembali mengangguk. "Ne concaengnim. Chami tak takut kok. Kan nanti Chami beltemu Yuno hyung." sahut bocah itu mantap.

Leeteuk menghela nafas. Ia sebenarnya tak tega kalau harus meninggalkan bocah itu sendiri disini. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ia harus segera beranhkat kerja kalau tak ingin di pecat.

Ia tahu dan yakin kalau lingkungan disini aman. Jadi tak masalah kalau ia meninggalkan Changmin lima menit lagi Yunho akan datang menjemput bocah itu. Leeteuk menghela nafas lagi dan akhirnya berdiri. "Baiklah. Changmin jadi anak baik dan duduk diam disini sampai Yunho datang ya. Sonsaeng pergi dulu." pamit Leeteuk sebelum ia berlari untuk ke tempat kerjanya yang lain.

Changmin yang kini sendirian hanya menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan sambil pikirannya mengawang. Ia kembali mengingat ucapan hyungnya itu.

.

_'Begini saja. Kalau Chami mau, Chami bisa menunggu hyung pulang. Jadi nanti hyung menjemput Chami. Bagaimana?'_

_'Tapi Chami harus bersabar menunggu karena hyung pulangnya lebih lama dari Chami.'_

_._

"Huufth... Yuno hyuuung.. cepat jemput Chami~ " gumamnya.

**"Meow~ "**

Tubuh Changmin langsung membeku mendengar suara dari hewan yang paling ia takuti itu. Dengan penuh ketakutan, Changmin melihat ke sekeliling sekolahnya, dan

"Huwwaaaaaaaaa!"

Bocah kecil itu langsung berteriak penuh ketakutan saat melihat seekor kucing besar berwarna putih. Mata kucing itu menatap ke arahnya dan hewan itu berjalan pelan mendekati Changmin,

**"Meow~ "**

Kedua mata Changmin langsung membulat panik melihat kucing itu berjalan ke arahnya. Ia langsung berlari dari tempatnya duduk. Dengan panik dan ketakutan, Changmin mencari tempat dimana kucing itu tak akan bisa mencapainya.

Ah! Ayunan!

Changmin langsung berlari ke arah ayunan itu dan berusaha menaikinya. Karena panik, sedari tadi ia tak bisa menaiki ayunan yang terus bergoyang-goyang itu.

**"Meow~ "**

Rasa panik dan takut itu semakin membesar saat mendengar suara kucing itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Air mata mulai terbentuk di kedua bambi eyesnya karena panik tak bisa cepat-cepat menaiki ayunan itu.

**"Meow~ "**

"..h-hiks... Yuno hyung!" serunya sambil sekali lagi berusaha menaiki ayunan itu, dan

**HUP!**

Akhirnya ia bisa menaiki ayunan itu. Changmin menghembuskan nafas lega saat ia berada agak jauh dari atas tanah. Dan untungnya, ayunan itu lebih tinggi dari si kucing. Jadi Changmin sekarang aman.

**"Meow~ "**

"..h-hiks... _hiks_... huwaaaaaa! T^T " Changmin menggenggam erat besi ayunan itu saat kucing putih besar itu berada di bawahnya dan terus mengeong sambil menatapnya. Rasa takut yang ia rasakan makin memuncak saat melihat kucing itu mengeong dan memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang runcing-runcing dan tajam.

"..huwweee... Y-Yuno hyung... _hiks_... tolong Chamiiiiiiii... T^T "

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

Annyeeooonggg~!

Ela balik lagi setelah beberapa waktu lalu terkapar karena tipes kumat. Sebel juga sih waktu tipes kumat, cz kalo nggak terkapar, Ela pasti udah bikin ff nc buat HoMinSmut sebelum puasa.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Karena ini sudah masuk puasa, jadi Ela bikin ff baru yang ratingnya bener-bener T alias AMAN buat dibaca orang puasa di bulan ramadhan..

Dan buat cerita ff ini... *facepalm* jujur aja, Ela sendiri bikin ini nggak pake mikir plot ke depannya mau gimana dan gimana. Ini Ela nulisnya ngalir gitu aja, dan entah kenapa terakhirnya jadi bersambung juga, padahal niatnya bikin oneshot =_="

Jadi kalo ada yang nanya ini bakal jadi romance beneran aka HoMin jadian...jawabannya NGGAK TAHU #slapped

Kalo ada yang nanya ini ff HoMinnya bakal gede ato nggak...jawabannya juga NGGAK TAHU #slapped hard

Bhuakakakakakaka.. Sudahlah, ini memang cuma menuhin hasratnya author bikin chibi!homin yang nggak ada unsur pedonya #lirikFFyanglaen.

Last, kalau berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan review sekedar upah capek buat ela yah ;p


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

"Meow~ "

"..h-_hiks_... _hiks_... huwaaaaaa! T^T " Changmin menggenggam erat besi ayunan itu saat kucing putih besar itu berada di bawahnya dan terus mengeong sambil menatapnya. Rasa takut yang ia rasakan makin memuncak saat melihat kucing itu mengeong dan memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang runcing-runcing dan tajam.

"..huwweee... Y-Yuno hyung... _hiks_... tolong Chamiiiiiiii... T^T "

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Kid's Play"**

**Pairing** : HOMIN (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight Jung Hyunjoong X Jung Jaejoong (female!Jae)

Shim Yoochun X Shim Junsu (female!Junsu)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 2 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's yang berserakan! Chibi!Ho, Baby!Min , PLOTLESS story! Genderswitch for Jaejoong and Junsu!

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

**TEEETTTT!**

Mendengar suara bel itu, Yunho langsung cepat-cepat memasukkan semua buku-buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas punggungnya.

"Yunho, ayo main ke rumahku!" ajak Donghae, sahabat Yunho.

"Ne! Ayo main ke rumah si ikan ini Yun." tambah Heechul yang dengan sangat sengaja mengalungkan lengannya di leher Donghae. Namja berwajah cantik itu melirik ke sudut kelas dimana ada Hyukjae yang menatap pemandangan itu dengan luka di matanya. Menyeringai sebentar, Heechul akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae itu.

Yunho menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum pada mereka. "Maaf, tapi aku harus langsung pulang sekarang." ucap Yunho sambil mencangklongkan tas di pundaknya. "Aku duluan ya. Pai pai~ "

Yunho langsung berlari meninggakan kedua temannya itu dan melesat menuju Kodomo Playground and Kindergarten, almamaternya dulu. Tempat dimana Changmin pasti tengah menunggunya.

'_**Changmin'**_.

Hanya mengingat nama itu saja sudah memunculkan senyum di wajah Yunho.

"Meow~ "

Telinga Yunho langsung menajam saat mendengar suara itu ketika ia sampai di gerbang sekolah Changmin.

Suara kucing!

Suara hewan yang paling di takuti Changmin karena kuku-kuku tajam hewan lucu itu pernah menggores kaki kecilnya hingga berdarah. Dan bukan hanya itu, setelah merasakan tajamnya cakar sang kucing, Changmin memarahi hewan itu dan tanpa sadar Changmin malah menginjak ekor si kucing. Jadilah kucing itu marah, dan menggigit kaki Changmin hingga Changmin menangis keras. Buruknya, saat itu Changmin tengah sendirian di halaman belakang rumahnya. Dan saat Junsu (Umma Changmin) datang mendengar tangisan putranya, trauma dan ketakutan itu sudah terbentuk di kepala Changmin

Karena itulah kini Yunho berlari seolah kesetanan mengelilingi sekolah itu. Ia tahu kalau saat ini pasti Changmin benar-benar sedang ketakutan.

"..huwweee... Y-Yuno hyung... _hiks_... tolong Chamiiiiiiii... T^T "

Kedua mata Yunho melebar kaget melihat Changmin yang kini berada di atas ayunan dengan seekor kucing yang terus mengeong di bawahnya.

"Yah! Kucing! Pergi dari sini!" seru Yunho sambil mengambil sebongkah batu sekepalan tangannya, dan langsung melemparkan batu itu ke arah si kucing

"Meoww!" kucing itu mengeluarkan suara keras sebelum berlari pergi dari sana.

"H-huwweeeeeeee... T^T ... Yuno-hyuuuuuuungggg.. T^T "

Yunho langsung menghampiri Changmin yang masih berada di atas ayunan. Untung saja Yunho cukup tinggi untuk anak seusianya, jadi dengan mudah ia bisa meraih Changmin dan membawanya ke pelukannya.

"H-_hiks_... Yuno hyuuung... Chami takuuuttt T^T ... Kucing... _hiks_.. "

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Changmin. "_Sshh_... hyung disini Chami... Hyung disini..."

"T-tadi Ch-Chami dicini menunggu Yuno hyung... ditemani Teuk-concaeng... t-tapi waktu Teuk concaeng pelgi... _hiks_... kucing... meow... _hiks_... Chami langcung lali... _hiks_... t-tapi kucingnya kejal Chami... h-huwweeeeee... Chami takuuuutttt T^T "

"_Sshh_... Changmin tak usah takut lagi. Hyung sudah disini. Kucingnya sudah hyung usir... _sshh_..cup cup cup..."

"h-_hiks_... kucing... Chami benci kuciiinggggg T^T ... _hiks_... Chami benci kucing hyuuuunggg... _hiks_... _hiks_.."

Yunho mengelus punggung Changmin untuk menenangkan dongsaengnya kecilnya itu. "_Sshh_... sudah Chami... hyung ada disini. Hyung akan selalu melindungi Chami. Jadi Chami jangan menangis lagi ya?" hibur Yunho sambil mengusap butiran air mata yang masih terus mengalir dari sepasang mata indah milik Changmin.

".._hiks_... Y-Yuno hyung janji?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap Yunho dengan sepasang bambi eyesnya yang masih basah karena air mata

"Ne. Hyung janji, Chami. Jadi sekarang Chami berhenti menangis ya. Kalau Chami berhenti menangis, nanti hyung belikan es krim." bujuk Yunho.

Telinga Changmin langsung berdiri mendengar ucapan hyungnya. "Ec klim?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Yunho langsung tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Changmin sekarang. "Ne. Hyung akan belikan Chami es krim, tapi itu kalau Chami berhenti menangis."

Changmin cepat-cepat mengusap-usap kedua matanya. Menghilangkan air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya. "Cudah. Chami cudah belhenti. Jadi hyung belikan Chami ec klim, ne?" harap bocah kecil itu yang dengan sengaja membulatkan bambi eyesnya dan menatap Yunho dengan kilau-kilau harapan di matanya. Senyum merekah lebar di bibir plumpnya yang penuh itu

Yunho merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak melihat pemandangan manis di depannya itu. Tanpa bisa menahan dirinya lagi, Yunho langsung meraup tubuh Changmin dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mmmuuuaaachhhhhh~!" dan tanpa malu-malu, Yunho langsung memberikan kecupan basah di pipi chubby Changmin. Dan seperti masih belum puas, Yunho memberikan satu kecupan lagi di pipi Changmin yang satunya. "Mmmuuuaaaacchhhh..!"

"Yuno hyungg!" protes Changmin yang kini memegangi kedua pipinya yang menjadi sasaran kecupan ganas Yunho.

"Hehehehe... habis Chami manis sekali sih." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh.

"Yuno hyung pabbo!" ketus Chami yang kini menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya mendengar pujian hyungnya itu.

Yunho cuma tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan ketus Changmin padanya. "Oke, ayo ke toko es krim. Hyung akan belikan es krim yang Chami mau."

"Beli ec kliiimmm!" seru Changmin senang sambil beringsut turun dari ayunan itu. Yunho tertawa melihat tubuh kecil Changmin berusaha merangkak turun dari ayunan itu. Kedua lengan gendut Changmin memeluk kuat tempat duduk di ayunan itu, sementara satu kakinya menjulur turun untuk menggapai tangan. Bagian yang paling lucu adalah melihat pantat bulat Changmin bergoyang-goyang sementara kaki bocah itu berusaha menggapai tanah.

"Jangan teltawa! Bantu Chami tulun dali ayunan tinggi ini!" seru Changmin yang kesal mendengar Yunho yang malah menertawakannya. Bocah tiga tahun itu menengok ke belakang untuk memberikan tatapan kesalnya.

Yunho langsung berusaha menghentikan tawanya melihat tatapan kesal Changmin. Ia langsung meraih pinggang Changmin dari belakang, dan membantunya turun dari ayunan.

"Nah, ayo beli es krim~ "

Changmin memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal melihat Yunho yang sedari tadi terus senyum-senyum seperti itu. Tapi karena Yunho menjanjikannya es krim gratis, akhirnya Changmin menghilangkan kekesalannya dan meraih tangan Yunho.

"Ne. Tapi Chami mau ec klim yang becaaaaalllll cekali." ucap Changmin sambil kedua tangannya membentuk bulatan besar. "Lalu Chami mau ec klimnya laca ctobeli, coklat dan vanila~!" celotehnya sambil berjalan bersama Yunho menuju kedai es krim yang ada di jalan menuju rumah mereka.

Yunho sendiri hanya tersenyum kaku mendengar ucapan Changmin. Ia hanya bisa berharap dalam hati kalau uang sakunya hari ini—yang untungnya tadi tidak ia gunakan sama sekali—, bisa membayar harga es krim yang ingin di beli Changmin... mengingat nafsu makan bocah kecil itu benar-benar luar biasa... =_="

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, olang itu kuat cekali yah..." ucap Changmin sambil kedua matanya tak lepas dari layar televisi yang tengah menampilkan adegan laga.

"Ne. Hyung nanti juga akan jadi sekuat itu!" seru Yunho yang juga pandangannya terus lekat di layar televisi.

"Benalkah?"

Yunho mengangguk mantap sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Changmin. "Hyung kan sudah berjanji akan melindungi Chami. Jadi hyung harus jadi kuat!" sahut Yunho penuh keyakinan. "Hyung akan jadi kuat demi melindungi Chami."

Changmin sendiri, saat mendengar ucapan hyungnya, hanya bisa tersenyum senang sambil menerjang tubuh hyungnya dengan pelukan kuat.

"Chami cayaaaaaaaangggg cekali cama Yuno hyung~!"

Yunho tertawa sambil balas memeluk Changmin. "Ne. Yunho hyung juga sayang sama Chami. Oh, dan besok Chami menunggu hyung pulang di sekolah hyung saja ya?"

Changmin melepas pelukannya pada Yunho. "Eh? Waeyo?" tanya Changmin bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Hyung tak mau kalau besok-besok Chami melihat kucing lagi dan ketakutan seperti tadi. Jadi begitu Chami pulang sekolah, Chami ke sekolahnya hyung dan tunggu di taman sekolahnya hyung, arra?"

Changmin mengangguk pelan, sebelum ia teringat sesuatu. "T-tapi Chami kan tak tahu dimana taman cekolahnya hyung. Chami kan tak pelnah ke cekolahnya Yuno hyung."

"Nggg.." Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya dan berpikir keras. "Ah! Begini saja. Besok pagi, hyung ajak Chami ke sekolah hyung, dan hyung akan tunjukkan tempat dimana Chami menunggu hyung. Oke?"

Changmin langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh semangat. "Umm!"

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Waaahhh... cekolah hyung becaaaaal.." kagum Changmin saat esok harinya Yunho mengajak Changmin ke sekolahnya. Hari ini keduanya memang sengaja berangkat lebih pagi agar memiliki waktu untuk melihat-lihat sekolah Yunho.

"Tentu saja, soalnya disini muridnya lebih banyak dibandingkan sekolah Chami." sahut Yunho dengan rasa bangga. "Nah, nanti sepulang sekolah, Chami datang dan duduk disini saja ya.." beritahu Yunho saat mereka sudah sampai di taman di dekat gerbang sekolahnya itu.

Changmin melihat ke sekeliling dan ia senang melihat kalau disini juga ada mainan-mainan seperti ayunan dan lain-lain, sama seperti yang ada di sekolahnya. Hanya saja, disini lebih keren karena ada banyak pohon dan bunga-bunga indah di sekitarnya.

"Umm! Nanti cepulang cekolah, Chami akan kecini dan menunggu Yuno hyung!" sahut Chami semangat.

"Ne. Kalau Chami sudah datang, Hyung bisa langsung lihat Chami loh~"

"Eh? Kok bica?" tanya Changmin tak mengerti.

"Soalnya kelas hyung ada di sebelah situ." jelas Yunho sambil menunjuk ruangan kelas yang jendelanya tepat menghadap ke taman tempat mereka berada. "Dan hyung duduknya tepat di samping jendela itu. Jadi kalau Chami sudah datang, hyung bisa langsung melihat Chami."

Changmin mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Yunho tersebut. "Ah! Kalau begitu, Chami juga bica lihat hyung dong?"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar penuturan pintar Changmin. "Tepat sekali! Chami memang pintar!" ucap Yunho bangga sambil mengacak rambut Changmin dengan sayang.

"Aaaaaa! Yuno hyung nakaaalll! Lambut Chami kan cudah di cicil lapi cama Umma!" protes Changmin kesal melihat rambutnya yang kini berantakan.

"Ah! Sekarang waktunya Chami masuk sekolah Ayo lari biar tidak telat!" kilah Yunho yang langsung menarik tangan Changmin dan membawanya berlari bersama ke sekolah sebelah.

"Yaaahhh! Yuno hyuuuuungggg!"

Dan tawa Yunho makin keras mendengar lengkingan marah Changmin itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chami, mulai besok hyung tidak akan bisa menemani Chami pulang. Kalau Chami mau, hyung akan bilang Junsu ahjumma untuk menjemput Chami lagi seperti dulu."

"Eeehhhh? Wae?!" protes Chami tak terima.

Saat ini keduanya tengah dalam perjalanan pulang bersama dari sekolah. Seperti biasa, Chami tadi menunggu Yunho pulang di taman sekolah DongBang Elementary School, baru keduanya pulang bersama. Dan tiba-tiba saja Yunho mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Chami.

Chami menatap tak percaya pada Yunho. Bukankah sudah satu minggu ini Yunho bisa terus pulang bersama Chami? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho berkata seperti itu?

"Hyung ada perlu. Jadi hyung tak bisa lagi pulang bersama Chami." jawab Yunho tanpa memandang ke arah bocah tiga tahun itu.

Changmin menatap hyungnya tak percaya. Ada perlu? Apakah keperluan itu lebih penting daripada dirinya?

"Yuno hyung ada pellu apa? Itu lebih penting dali Chami?"

"Pokoknya itu keperluan penting. Jadi mulai besok hyung tak bisa pulang dengan Chami lagi. Nanti hyung akan bilang pada Junsu ahjumma agar menjemput Chami lagi seperti dulu."

Kedua mata bulat Chami melebar tak percaya mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Keperluan itu lebih penting dari dirinya, dan hyungnya itu tak mau memberitahukan apa keperluan itu!

"Tidak mau! Chami tidak mau! Pokoknya Chami maunya becok pulang dengan Yuno hyung! Titik! " seru Changmin tak terima. Dan dengan itu Chami berlari pulang meninggalkan Yunho sendirian.

"Aisshh!" Yunho berseru kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

Annyeeeooonggg~!

Ela balik lagi bawa apdetan Kid's Plaaaayyy~!

Pertama, Oh My GOD! Ela SHOCK!

Kaget lihat ff yang nggak jelas plotnya ini ternyata banyak yang sudi mereview! #nangis terharu #peluk my reader satu-satu

BIG THANKS to : Snakey Me, cloud3024, baby kodomo, ella siadek kembar, vely alicia, screaminpka, ngeJAMBAN, banzaianime80, AyakaKoichi1, Rischa changmin, heaCassie, diya1013, Nierin, Gyuwon, Daevict024, HoMinUknow, gdtop, ajib4ff, shin min hyo, ri-chan, hera3424, youi-chan, xxx, Kame chan, Minnie Seongmin, maxcharming, MiRuu, riechanchan, QyuDev178, GaemGyu92, Cha2LoveKorean, magiciankunai, lena99, wirna.

Makasih buat yang udah do'ain kesehatan ela yah~ Dan iya, ff ini bakal multichap dengan plot yang...nggak tau deh #plak.

Mian nggak bisa balas satu-satu cz seperti biasa, ela di kejar waktu buat kerja. Tapi yang pasti semua review yang masuk itu benar-benar berharga buatku.

Oh, dan di chap ini udah di jelasin kan kenapa Chami takut kucing. Chap selanjutnya kayaknya si Chami bakal ngambek ama Yuno hyungnya tuh..Tapi Yunho punya alasan koq kenapa dia nggak bisa pulang bareng sama Chami lagi. Alasannya? Hihihihi..Hi-Mi-Tsu (ra-ha-sia~)

Last, silahkan tinggalkan kembali komentar kalian mengenai chap kedua ini di kotak review yah~ Love ya all~

Salam, HoMin-Shipper.


End file.
